A smile and a paper with her name!
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: It's The Triwizard Tournament and it's being held in Hogwarts. This year Igor Karkaroff Daughter will be placing her name into the cup. No one had expected their life to change this year specifically Draco Malfoy who is in for a shock. The only thing Igor worried about was his children and now it seem's Voldemort is after his Daughter and no one's know's. Draco/Oc Rated M Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. I'm nervous as I had always wanted to create one since the very first movie but i never had the confidence for it. I know i still have UN-finished Fanfics still to complete but i was trying to sleep and this Idea would not leave my mind so I had to write it down. **

**I haven't had time to Research the character's: Mostly Igor Karkaroff who is going to be the father of my OC. I can't remember if Krum was his son as well but in this FanFic he will be his son. It's going to center around my character and Draco but everything will Harry Potter will still be the same but with changes as my character will mostly be presence. (One thing; Igor is i remember was Russian and I have no clue of Russian name's. For now her name is Isabella but if you don't mind send me some Russian name's for her please)**

**A/N I remember you had to be 17 or 18 to enter the game so Draco is going to be older than Harry, Ron and Hermione and is the oldest in the fourth year, Cause i think his father being who he is would have him home school for a couple of years before sending him to Hogwarts and Dumbledore doe's not make any exceptions for anyone and so Draco still had to start at first year's, always being the oldest.**

_Throught's_

**Spells**

* * *

><p><span>Daughter of Igor Karkaroff.<span>

Chapter 1. Introduction.

* * *

><p>In a dark foggy graveyard was a small cottage and further up the hill was an old abandoned castle. A Light flickered on in the cottage before a shadow of a figure passed it. An old man lit up the hob before placing a kettle over it, moving over toward the sink which had a window above it looking towards the empty castle as he grabbed a teabag to place into a small teapot.<p>

Staring out into the darkness, the man prepared to move back towards his hot water when a small flicker of a light shown from the castle's top window. With a growl he throw his teabag onto the table before storming out of his cottage muttering.

"Bloody Kids." Grabbing a set of three keys that hung near his door before picking up a torch. Keeping the path in sight as he climbed up the rocky hill ignoring the sounds of dogs barking, bird twitting, it was the same sound each night. The caretaker just wanted a peaceful night where he could sit down and have a cup of tea, not chase out some bloody kids out of the castle.

Shining the light onto the outside of the building trying to remember which floor the light had come from as he headed towards the front door. It gave a streak as he pushed it open , causing a shiver to work its way down his back as his hand that was holding the torch flickering around the room as quickly as he could.

Passing an old grandfather clock before the torch landed on some stairs, clicking his tongue as he placed both his hands against the railing as he took a step at a time. The only sound was silent grunt as his tired legs moved him forward. The sound of muttering as he worked further up annoyed him greatly as the torch cast shadows around him.

"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail." A dark voice reaching the old man's ears as he reached the near top of the stairs. Turning the torch off as he paused on the step as he cast worried glances towards where the voices were coming from.

"As i recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home." The same voice seemed to echo around the old castle. What worried the old man was it sounded nothing like a kid, he was an old man and there was not much he could actually do if they were adult's, he had no strength.

"Could it be that the task of nursing me had become wearisome for you?" Finally the man could see the room as the door was half-open but all he could see was the side of an old chair and with the bright light he could see nothing except black sitting on the chair.

Taking the last step as he slowly sneaked forward but a loud creak sounded from where his foot had landed, his whole body frozen in fear as he stood very still as he bit his bottom lip with worry that he was heard but release a sign when no one headed towards him.

Heading forward with a sign of relief that there were no more stairs as his old bones moaned from the movement when an old man moved into the light, he was scruffy and dirty as if he hadn't had a bath in years. The caretaker watched with weary eyes as the man in the room wavered from side to side and nibbled on thin air. It was hard to see but he could see that the dirty boy was talking towards the chair.

_I would rather have bloody kids then a crazy man._

"Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort." The shouting of the boy's voice caused the caretaker to wince. "I only meant...perhaps if we were to do it without the boy." Moving closer, the caretaker was able to see some movements from the chairs but nothing else.

"No! The boy is everything!" The unknown voice shouted as the scruffy boy whimpered, he moved slightly back. The caretaker quickly moved backwards as a young boy moved into the light before kneeling next to the chair.

"It cannot be done without him. and it will be done." He declared as he placed one hand on the arm-chair.

"Exactly as i said."

"I will not disappoint you, my lord."

"Good."

The caretaker listened trying to figure out what they were up to that a large snake gathered behind him, unknown to him.

"First, gather our old comrades." He watched as both the young boy and the scruffy git nodded. The snake slivered across the floor and around the caretakers legs before it moved silently into the room.

"Send them a sign" The caretaker felt a slightly tug before he looked towards the ground to see a large snakes body passing. Flinching back as his hands tightened around the torch before he turned to watched as the snake moved towards the chair. Slivering over it as it stared at the young boy in front of him.

"Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker..." The snake turned it's head in the caretakers direction as he tried to pear closer. "is standing just outside the door"

His mind slow to catch up as two sets of head turned towards him before the scruffy bloke stood in the doorway staring at him. Now the caretaker could see whiskers appearing on the blokes face.

Moving back as he straightened his body ready to demand they leave his castle when the voice from the chair interrupted.

"Step aside, Wormtail, so i can give our guest a proper greeting." Wormtail gave the caretaker a large grin which shown of his to large dirty front teeth before he stood aside.

Raising his hands with the torch to show he was unarmed, but he had no time.

"**Avada Kedavra**!" A bright green light shot towards the caretaker. Leaving nothing but a corpse as the kettle in his house boiled.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, the boy who lived was worried as he sat in a cart with his to best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. After everything with the game and the sign of you-know-who appearing, everyone was worried but the Ministry where trying to keep it on lock down.<p>

His mind seemed to flutter away as he quickly wrote a letter to Sirius black. They finally reached Hogwarts and wandering through the halls as they quietly spoke about the sign that was conjured during the game when the sounds of horses reached their ears.

Rushing towards the large gaps as they watched a cart that was attached to flying horses fly pasted them. Hagrid was on the ground wavering two pads towards the horses as they flew closer and closer towards him, not slowing down at all.

Turning his back on them quickly shouting towards everyone.

"Clear the runway!" Turning around his eyes widen before he started to quickly wave the pads towards the horses that were heading straight for him, the horses quickly moved out the way before giving a loud Neil screech towards him.

Hagrid had to jump to the ground as the carriage slammed right into the spot he had stood as everyone watching, roared with laughter.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." George, one of the Weasley twins spoke causing even more laughter around him. Their gazes turned towards a small outlook that was floating in the water, curiosity looks staring at the single persons that stood looking through a telescope.

It was seconds before it was lifted up and a large ship appear, water running down the sides as it slammed against the waves as they dropped their sheets revealed their symbol.

* * *

><p>"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. this castle will not only be your home this year...but home to some very special guests as well" Albus Dumbledore declared before their caretaker, Filch jogged forward as he placed a hand over his heart.<p>

"You see, Hogwarts had been chosen..." He paused as Filch appeared at his side.

"Yes, What is it?" Filch was panting as he patted his heart lightly before he started to mutter silently towards Dumbledore.

"Tell them to wait. Tell them to wait. Wait" Dumbledore demanded before Filch gave a sharp nodded and jogged back towards the doors.

"So Hogwarts had been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. for those of you who do not know...the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools... for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. and trust me when i say... These contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming... The lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore's voice rose as the doors opened to reveal ladies in a blue dress with a small blue hat.

They marched in with their head held up, taking a couple of steps closer before giving a "Ahhhh" as they turned their heads to the right giving the students smiles before repeating the posses again but to the left leaving Ron in shock.

"Bloody Hell" He muttered as his eye's never strayed away from the female's. Running forward before they pushed their chest forward as butterflies fluttered from their fingers before they split up, half going to the left as the other half turn to the right to reveal Madame Maxime.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." One of the students mutter to Ron as they watched the mistress heading towards Dumbledore.

Every male stood up clapping as a few of the females joined in before silent took over. Dumbledore kissed her hand before he jogged towards where his owl post stood.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang... and their high master, Igor Karkaroff with his Daughter, Isabella Karkaroff." Dumbledore roared as silently took over once the doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not much here but I only wanted to Introduction her first. Already got the second chapter started. It will be longer. Don't forget to review Please.**

**I apologize for any mistake's. Looking for a beta. Pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second Chapter here. It's much longer then the first one, so that's a good thing. There is some Russian language i had got from Google Translate, So sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thank you HermioneandMarcus for reviewing and thanks to who followed and Favorited this Fanfiction. I hope i can get some more Review please.**

**Spells**

_Thoughts_

(What it mean's in English)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy on the outside looked calm and bored but on the inside he was worried, throughout the holiday his father had been distinct, planning something and whatever it was Draco knew one thing; It was not good.<p>

He would never admit it to anyone but he enjoy attending Hogwarts, it was his place where he could be free without worrying of his father shouting down at him at everything he did wrong but he had a feeling it might be his last year. Lucius planning something was never good but his mother would follow the man wherever he went, that was how love worked and Draco would have no choose but to follow his parent's even if it is not what he wants.

He currently sat at Slytherin table with Vincent Crabbe on his left who was currently stuffing his face with chicken and Gregory Goyle on his right who was currently staring at a plate of cupcakes that were in the middle of the table. They were his friends, he never shows it but they were his only true friends as other's had befriended him in fear of his father but this to choose to become his friend.

They follow every command he gives them, they might be slow, stupid and fat but they were his friends and he wouldn't know what to do if he had to leave Hogwarts. Looking over the last years he had spent in Hogwarts and his behavior to other students, he would be ashamed if he was not Draco Malfoy.

Draco only had one problem, he had no clue on how to make friends as he was brought up with the fact that names, money and fear could always get what you wanted and when he first meet Potter Draco had wanted to become his friend but ended up doing it wrong causing an enemy and now Draco planned to make Potters life a living hell.

Ignoring the speech Professor Dumbledore was muttering about and the dancing girls. _Uh, Useless._ As he reached towards a nice piece of candy when the dinner door's slammed opened and a group of nine men ran through the table's slamming there sticks against the ground. Draco sat there with one hand outstretched for the candy while he stared at the men, confused on what was going on.

Rolling his eye's as he watched a few of them doing back flips and spins before the last guy brought out a small piece of wire that was lite on fire, taking a deep breath as the man blew against it creating a large fire bird which soared into the ceiling before disappearing.

That was when he spotted her, Her black hair swirling around her as she walked towards where Professor Dumbledore stood with a older man ahead of her and another younger one next to her. She was the most beautiful woman Draco had ever seen, with her black hair blowing in the non-exiting wind as well as her large heavy dark brown coat which covered what she was wearing as she held onto a dark red cane.

Draco turned to face Goyle who had a half eaten cupcake hanging from his mouth with a dazed expression as he stared towards the guests, turning to the left Crabbe had the same dazed expression, minces the cupcake hanging from his mouth.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Bloody Idiot's!" He declared before bring both his arms up before bring the base of his hand down against their skull as hard as possible. Goyle gave a small moan o pain as his mouth was currently wet but Crabbe had let out a loud yelp as he cradle his head causing every head to turn in their direction including their guests.

Two light green eye's stared at him and it felt like everything had disappeared around them and it was only them two until the man that as beside her, tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn her head away from him. Watching as everyone else followed their movement's except for Potter, Granger and Weasley boy who continued to stare at Draco until he send them a sharp glare.

Huffing in irritation before turning to face Crabbe once again whose eye's followed the guest's movements.

"Crabbe, Who are they?" A straight and simply answer was all Draco needed and he knew Crabbe would give it to him.

"Karkaroff Family. Igor Is in the front and that's his two children. Viktor Krum Karkaroff and Gavriil Evgenia Karkaroff. There here for the Triwizard Tournament" Crabbe announced as he turned to face his friend wondering what had his attention, the only one to ever capture Draco's attention had been the Potter boy 'Who had lived' but that was mostly to do with power as far as they knew.

Draco ignored the look as his eye's stayed on the woman. Gavriil. He remember all the time's his father had tried to get him to court many of his friends daughter, always muttering about bring his close friends together and that he could have some powerful children.

There was one thing no one knew about Draco and that was, He wanted to find Love, his one.

* * *

><p>Gavriil followed her father toward who she guess to be Albus Dumbledore, She had never meet the man but knew her father and Albus had a past and that was how they were friends. Once Albus had found out about Gavriil he had sent her multiply letter's over the year always containing a new spell she could learn and she was very grateful to him.<p>

After her father gave Albus a hug before retreating to the side with Viktor who sent Albus a tight nod was when he finally turned to her.

"Miss Gavriil, It's so good to finally meet you, and what a beauty you are." Albus gave her a small smile before wrapping his arms around her waist as she repeated the same gesture with one hand while the other held her cane.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Albus. I enjoy our letter's as well as the spell's. I much enjoy turning my dog into a bowl." Gavriil chuckled just from the memories while shook his head with a small smile.

"I never said it was for the dog, Miss Gavriil" He whispered as his eye's shot towards her brother.

"Oh, I know. He was quickly followed after my dog. My father did find the funny side after a minute" Albus gave a out a small deep chuckle before nodding.

* * *

><p>Gavriil poured her father a glass of Albus fine wine while she enjoy some Pumpkin juice as she sat between her father and, <strong>Severus Snape.<strong> There was something between her father and Severus with all the sharp looks he kept sending to the dark man. She had always followed her father and he had told her to not trust the man, but she preferred to find out herself and until then Severus Snape was simply unknown to her.

Albus Dumbledore had mentioned him once in his many letter's but it had only been cause of her expressing her passion in potions and that she had in fact created a couple of her own potions. Albus had told her that Severus would most enjoy finding new potions and that she should spend time with the man as he was the teacher of the potions.

Ignoring her father who continue to glare at Severus as she stared at all the students from the teacher table, Albus Idea. Her and Viktor had turn to join the other's of the group and Madame Maxime group as well when Albus had called them over and offered them a seat, All the sharp looks from Madame Maxime group were telling them that Albus had never allowed student's or anyone that didn't teach to still at the table with them but here they were.

Gavriil was in between Igor and Severus, Madame Maxime next to her father and Viktor between her and Albus Dumbledore. As she continued to feast on her own food, her eye's quickly traveled to the student she had looked at early and there was too grey and cold eye's staring at her. The same man as before, She didn't know his name but his appearance was what got to her first.

He had pale, white blond hair, gray eye's which held a tight coldness to them. He had pale slim face with fine bone. She sent him a small smile before turning back to her food.

"Professor Dumbly-dorr, My horses have traveled a long way" The voice of Madame Maxime reached her ears causing her to wince, Maxime was being unprofessional and annoying with her loud screech of a voice.

Her brother send her a pained look and even those she should feel guilty, all she felt was amusement at seeing him suffer between Maxime and Albus. "They will need attending to." Maxime turned her body so it slightly faced Albus.

"Don't worry, Madame Maxime." Albus replied with a small smile before waving a hand further down the table causing Gavriil to moved closer to the table so she could spot who he was pointed at.

"Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more then capable of seeing to them." and there sitting next to a very small man was a familiar large giant she meet on her birthday 2 years ago.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Gavriil as wondering around her house tired and upset, it had been her 14th birthday and it seemed her own father had forgotten it. Her brother Viktor had got her a small bracelet which she was currently wearing on her wrist, it contained a small heart and the word sister dangling down.<p>

He had promised her father had not forgotten but that he had been extremely busy with meetings. Heading towards the living room to grab her favorite book she always read when she was upset, rounding the corner she found her father and a very large man that could be a giant in a large brown trench coat with a beard the side of someone's head.

"My apologize father, I did not meet to walk in on a meeting. I only wanted to grab a book." Her low voice seemed so loud in the living room as she awaited for her father's reply.

"No need Gavriil, This here is Hagrid, he is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and a very deep friend of My" Her father Russian accent coming out deeper on his words. It had started to disappear after Gavriil was born as she had trouble understanding every word but her father understood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hagrid. Any friend of my father's is a friend of mine." She gave a small bow, her black hair falling in front of her face.

Hagrid nodded his head towards her with a very large grin. Him and Igor had meet friends for awhile, Igor always finding people who had some extraordinaire creatures that he knew Hagrid would want to get his hands on.

Hagrid would enjoy to see more of Igor and his family but being an important part of Hogwarts, took alot of his time away and it was only when Dumbledore mentioned that it was Gavriil birthday that he had been allowed to leave Hogwarts for a day. Hagrid and Dumbledore both understand that Igor always had trouble on what to buy for his daughter, Her brother was easier. Always wanting the newest broom out but his sister was alot simple.

She enjoyed simply things, give her a small adventure book and she was happy but her father, Igor was at lost on what to get her and Hagrid had the perfect present for them.

Once Gavriil lifted her head, it was to accompany be a very wet tongue. Blinking her eye's to get the slight blurriness out to see a small dark brown pup in her father arms as one dark green, like the forest and one near black with a speck of blue as the too eyes stared happily at her.

"С Днем Рождения Моя Дочь" (Happy Birthday to My Daughter) The Russian words bring tears to her eye's as she hugged the pup to her chest before wrapping one arm around her father as she cuddle into his chest with a small smile on her face.

"Спасибо Отца" (Thank you Father) She muttered before she repeated the action with Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagid. Doe's it have a name?" She question before giving a loud yelp, turning to look at her hand which was bleeding the the puppy staring at her with it's tongue hanging out.

"No, You can decided on what to call the cute little feller, little one" Hagrid rumbled with a laugh as he watched the little pup trying to escape from Gavriil arms.

"I think i'm going to call you Krum, you act exactly like him!" Gavriil gave the pup a sharp look before it quickly melted as the pup continued to attack her face with its tongue. Igor stood back and watched his daughter with the small pup, he owed Hagrid for this, seeing his daughter happy made him happy.

* * *

><p>End Of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Gavriil had meet Hagrid a couple of times after that but she seemed to of forgotten that he worked at Hogwarts.<p>

"But you know, Monsieur Hagrid... They drink only single-malt whiskey." Madame Maxime voice took her out of the memories to see she was talking to Hagrid himself. Hagrid nodded from what Gavriil could see until the small little man turned to face Hagrid.

"YOU IDIOT!" He shouted before yanking the folk that Hagrid had accidentally dug into the little man's hand. Hagrid sitting there with a grim look as he apologize repeatedly as Gavriil tried not to laugh. He was still clumsy as it would seem.

* * *

><p>After the food had been cleared four men entered the dinner hall with Argus Filch leading them towards the teacher's table as they carried large platform that contained a small tower block before they placed it on the ground with a grunt.<p>

Albus Dumbledore was quick to move forward once the platform was cleared.

"Your Attention, Please!" He shouted as all the student's quietened down. "I'd like to say a few words." He placed a hand on the small tower next to him as he turned back towards the students.

"Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Gavriil shifted in her seat as she listened to Albus speech. She couldn't wait for the Triwizard Tournament. "For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this... we have the head of the department of international Magical Cooperation...Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Behind Gavriil and her father and old man moved behind them who Gavriil guessed was Mr. Crouch.

He moved forward to head towards where Professor Dumbledore stood when loud thunder echoed around them, she watched as Mr. Crouch quickly ducked down as students looked worried towards the ceiling and even Albus flinching slightly as each thunder struck. It wasn't until a flash of lightening shot into the air before the thunder slowly disappeared.

Every turned to where the flash of light had came from to see a fairly old man with a large cane and a fake eye, if Gavriil remember the history her father gave her then this must be the Mad-eye Moody.

_He really is creepy. I guess i owe my brother that new Nimbus broom._

Gavriil could see a group of students on what she guessed to be the Gryffindor table and the boy she had read about, **Harry Potter**. Guess they were curious of the Mad-eye moody as well.

Her father had explain about him but there was not much information about the teacher.

His full name was Alastor Moody, Alastor Mad-eye Moody. The Auror. He is also a Dark-Wizard Catcher and Half the cells in the Askaban are filled thanks to him but her father had told her he was supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days and that Gavriil was to be careful around him.  
>She watched as he limped towards where Dumbledore stood, as he reach out his hand to shake Alastor's.<p>

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore whispered but he was close to the table where they could hear perfectly fine.

"Stupid Ceiling" Alastor muttered as he shook Dumbledore's hand. Gavriil kept her eye's on Alastor as he moved to the side, he seemed to be staring at the Gryffindor table before he turned around and took a sip from a flask, there was something about him that worried her. Her father's warning echoing in her head, maybe she should take his word.

Mr. Bartemius Crouch quickly moved towards the platform once again with Dumbledore standing behind him.

"After due consideration... The ministry had concluded that, for their own safety... No student under the age of 17...Shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." Arguments erupted around each table and even a few of Madame Maxime group joined in the arguments. It was only her father's group that sat there calmly.

Igor had explained to them the rules before they had reached Hogwarts and they had simply nodded and accepted it.

"This decision is final." Was the last thing Mr. Bartemius Crouch said before he returned to his seat.

"This's Rubbish!" Shouts echoed around the room as students stood up. "that's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared as he stepped forward. once everyone was quiet, Albus turned to the small tower before waving his wand, watching as the tower slowly vanished leaving behind a old dirty brown cup. Whisperers and mutters echoed around the silenced room as they all stared at the cup.

A light blue colour appeared right above the cup taking the image of a flame.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore spoke before waving his hand towards the Goblet. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament...need only write their name upon a piece of parchment...and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night." Everyone was listening closely as they all exchange excited mutters to each other.

"Do not do so lightly" The voice of Dumbledore causing worried looks to be past. "If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun" Dead silence after Dumbledore speech was uncomfortable, the hidden warning in his words worried them all.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in his class with the Mad-eye moody as his teacher and he could tell everyone, including himself felt uncomfortable.<br>"Alastor Moody" The dark voice of said Alastor Moody spoke causing Harry to slight jump in his seat before he paid attentions to the back of Alastor who was writing on the board.

"Ex-Auror... Ministry malcontent..." Throwing the chalk to the floor as he turned around to face his students. "and your new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story., goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

Silence throughout the class as they all stared at their teacher, slightly fearful.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts...I believe in a practical approach." Alastor stared as Harry who was currently sitting next to Ron. Ron noticing where he was looking turned to face happy with a worried expression.

"But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked the class. It was Hermione that answered.

"There are three, sir"

"An they are so named?" He questioned further as he moved closer towards the board once he found his chalk.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..." She stuttered as she tried to finish her sentence but Alastor decided to finish it for her.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against!" He shouted as he slammed his hand onto the table before stepping up to his board once again. "You need to be prepare"

"You need to find another place to put your chewing gum...besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Alastor stated as each head turned to stare at Seamus.

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head." He muttered to himself. Alastor quickly spun round with the chalk in his right hand, raising it in the air before he through it right at Seamus.

"And hear across Classrooms!" He shouted. Alastor stormed up to the front desk as his fake eye spun round, staring at everyone in the room. "So which curse shall we see first?" No one responded as most of them were still staring at Seamus.

"Weasley!" Ron's head spun round staring at the tall figure of mad-eye who stood in front of him.

"Yes?" He whispered fearful on what was going to happen.

"Stand" Alastor commanded as Ron slowly raised from his chair. "Give us a curse"

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse." Ron voice still nothing but a whisper as other students strained to hear what the curse was.

"oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Alastor moved away from Ron as he turned towards the many jars that were on the side.

Opening one of the jars that contained a small little spider. "Hello" Alastor muttered as he put his hand into the jar as the small spider crawled along his hand. Pulling out his wand from his pocket before giving it a little wave as he whispered "Engorgio"

Every student watched as the spider doubled in size, the size of Alastor hand. Giving his wand another small wave towards the spider before uttering "Imperio!" before flinging it towards the near student.

The spider landing on the desk before it was flung towards Crabbe and landed on his head. Crying out in fear and his hands reached up to his head in alarm as Draco and Goyle sat a table away from his laughing.

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless." Alastor moved it towards the twins that were a table ahead of Draco and Goyle, landing it on the girls hand as it crawled up her shoulder before he pulled it over towards Ron where it hovered over his head as he let out little whines.

"If she bites...She's lethal." Alastor spoke before he let the spider drop onto Ron's head. Ron gave a small gasp as his hand tightened into fist while trying to stay as still as possible as Alastor let out a loud laugh before his head flickered to Draco.

"What are you laughing at?" All the laughter gone from his voice as he flung the spider from Ron's head to Draco. The spider landing on his face as he flinched back with Goyle looking at him worried. Draco turned to face Goyle as whimpers escaped him.

"GET OFF!" Draco shouted as the spider crawled further up his face as Goyle flung his arms out trying to hit the spider without hitting Draco in the face. Harry was clapping and laughing along with Ron and most of the class as they watch Draco Malfoy squirming in his seat.

"Talented, isn't she?" Alastor mumbled. What should i have her do next? Jump out the window?" Alastor questioned while flinging the spider towards the window as the laughter died down. Every single pair of eye's staring at the spider that was slammed against the window.

"Drown herself?" That question shocked everyone back to reality, they had Mad-eye as their teacher. The one that was said to be nuts which at this rate was turning out to be true.

The spider was moved towards a bowl of water as it squirmed to escape from the spell. Alastor slowly brought the spider back to his hand where it curled up. lifting his head to see every student staring at him with disgust plastered on there faces.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed...that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding...under the influence of the imperius curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" Alastor asked as he watched student's move there eye's away from him.

"Another, another." He watched as hands slowly raised into the air. "Up, Up. Come on." Spotting the young man that sat in front of him, slowly raising there arm into the air.

"Longbottom, is it?" Neville nodded his head. "Up" Alastor commanded as he watched Neville pushing his chair backwards before slowly standing up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Neville slowly nodded his head before clearing his throat.

"There's the... The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct. Come, come." Alastor demanded as he moved to place the spider on his desk. "Particularly nasty. The Torture curse." Alastor muttered before he brought up his wand. giving his hand a sharp wave before muttering Crucio, watching as the spider screeched in pain as it tried to escape. Neville's face scrunched up in pain as he watched the poor defensive creature being torched.

A shout of **Deprimo** echoed around them before a gust of wind slammed against Alaster's hand, sending it wand flying to the wall, putting a stop to the curse as the spider slumbered against the desk. Every head turned towards the door to see Gavriil standing there with her wand pointed at Alastor.

"**Confundo**" A white spark shot out from her wand before slamming into Alastor who stumbled back at the force before a slight bedazzled look appeared.

"What happened?" Alastor asked but only it was different as if the words had no true feeling behind them.

"You shown a group of students The Cruciatus Curse. Please take your self to Professor Dumbledore and explain what you did." Alastor simply nodded before grabbing his cane and limping out from the class with Gavriil sending him a glare when he past by her.

Once he left, Gavriil made her way towards the front where the young man was still standing. She placed both her hands on his shoulders as to pained eye's stared at her. Turning to face the class who was currently in shock at what they just seen were currently staring at her.

"Can I have someone take this young man to Poppy Pomfrey please." She asked politely as she felt the young man's body shaking in her arm's. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Gavriil nodded before leading Neville to her desk.

"Thank you. Explain to Poppy on what happened, she should know what to do." Hermione simply nodded before wrapping her arm's around Neville as she helped him towards the Nurse ward.

Gavriil signed as she ran a hand through her black hair, this was not what she had been expecting after Albus had said she could visit some classes to get a taste on what it would be like attending Hogwarts and what she seen so far was nothing good.

"The Cruciatus Curse is to be never used, as you can see from the effects it has on people, that is why it is one of the unforgivable Curses. It inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse. There are two other's and I'm sure Alastor had mentioned but you do not need to know that at the moment." She had everyone attention and it felt slightly uncomfortable to her.

"I can show you a few fun spells or you can sit here waiting for the class to end. The choice is your's" It was simply but she knew she wasn't allowed to dismiss a class before it was even over.

A hand was raised in the air by a fairly big guy with short black hair.

"Yes..." Gavriil had just remembered she had no clue on what any of there names were except Harry Potter.

"Gregory Goyle" He gave her a small tight smile as she nodded in thanks.

"Yes Gregory. What was your question?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Will the spells be as bad as that of Professor Alastor was doing?" Goyle would never admit it but seeing the spell in front of him was scary and it had been one of the most intense Curses and spells he had even seen, not even his father would tell him about The Cruciatus Curse.

"No, I promise you will find enjoyment out of them. I know some I used on my Teachers so i wouldn't get in trouble." She remember them, time's where she had to sneak out from her bedroom and would sneak around, placing little spells on her teachers so she wouldn't get caught.

The students turned to the partners, muttering covering the silence that was once there before they all turned back to face her.  
>I guess i'm teaching then. She through.<p>

"Everyone picking up your wands please" Gavriil asked as she pulled jars that had small insects, placing one jar on each table. She sent the young man that she had been staring at in the dinner hall a small smile before moving to other table. Once each table had a jar with an insect, she moved back towards the front spotting everyone with their wands in the hands.

"One person on each table, Point your wand towards the insect" She watched as one from each table did what she asked, giving a small nod. "Flick your wrist three time's and on the second flick, Repeat after me,** Geminio** and with a clear voice before completing the finally flick." Gavriil watched as they all completed it, sparks of blue shooting from there wands.

Walking up and down between the two tables before standing in front of her desk.

"The Geminio spell creates a duplicate of any object upon which it is cast. The duplicate last for several hours. I had used this on one of my teacher to sneak past, they were more worried why there was a copy of themself standing next to them, then the girl who was sneaking past." She chuckled as she shook her head.

"I just did'nt relise the effects of it. The curse of the Geminio is whenever the object affected by this curse is touched, it duplicates itself into many useless copies to hise the original." She watched as they all looked closer towards the insects, quickly spotting that there were one more then before.

"I was soon found out having to explain to the head why there was a hallway filled with copies of the teacher." Chuckles escaped serval students as they listen to her story. "Now it's time for the person next to you, to have ago. pick up your wands."She commanded watching as the one's that had previously done it placed their wands on the table while their partners picked there's up.

"Flick your wrist three time's and on the second flick, Repeat after me, **Geminio** and with a clear voice before completing the finally flick." Gavriil watched as more blue light shot out from there wands before a third insects appeared in the Jar, luckily they were very still insects and would hopefully stay still until the spell vanished.

"Congrats. Remember it, it might not be an important spell but even the simply one's could save your life or help you sneak around" She sent them a wink before moving around and collecting the jars very carefully, trying to not joist them before placing them back from where she took them. "so what other spell's could i teach you?" she mutter to herself as she turned to face the class.

The door was pulled opened to show the young lady that had taken the boy to the nurse.

"Did you managed to take the young man to the nurse?" She question with worry. She had seen The Cruciatus Curse and it was never a pretty site.  
>"Yes, Neville is being treated by Madame Pomfrey and she said thank you." Hermione replied as she quickly found her seat.<p>

"Thank you...?" Gavriil was going to have to long there name very quickly. "Hermione Granger Miss." Startled at the voice, Gavriil lifted her head to see Hermione sending her a small nod.

"Thank you Hermione for your help. They have learn to do the perfect Geminio spell, I guess you don't need to learn it Miss Granger? I heard alot of good things about you." Hermione smiled, ignoring the slight heat around her cheeks before nodding her head.

"Alright, Can i have a volunteer please?" A few hands were raised in the air and she picked the one that was further at the back. Quickly pointed towards him. "You, Name please?"

"Seamus Finnigan, Miss." He stood from his table before moving towards her.

"You can call me Gavriil, or the non Russian name is Gabriel" She gave him a small smile. "Your not afraid of heights? Are you?" She spotted the curious look on Seamus face before he shook his head.

"Good. Please stand over here. You have nothing to worry. No harm will come to you." He nodded before moving towards the spot she had pointed at. bring up her wand before pointing it at Seamus.

She gave it one sharp flick before calling out "**Levicorpus**" a white light shooting out of her wand before slamming into Seamus chest who gave a small grunt at the uncomfortable feeling before he was twirled upside down before he started to float up towards the ceiling, it felt like someone was holding his ankle and was dragging him up into the air.

"This is the Levicorpus spell where the victim is dangled upside-down by one of there ankles. It's counter curse is Liberacorpus ." Turning back to Seamus who was waving his arms in the air as if he was swimming. Giving another sharp flick before calling out "**Liberacorpus**" Seamus was careful floated down before she spun her wand around, Seamus body following her movements till he was upright. Setting his feet perfectly on the ground.

"This spell has helped get me out of tight spot. I've used this once when i was in a hallway and had two teachers heading in my direction from both sides. It's harder when its cast by yourself but alot of concentration helps. Thank you Seamus for volunteering." She watched as Seamus walked back towards his table before she turned to her own. There laying on the table was the list of students in the class for Alastor.

"I call two names and i want both of you to head towards the front. One will be casting the spell and the other will be the victim. It's a test of having complete trust on your partner of having them put you in the air and placing you back on the ground." She watched as a few students nodded, clearing her throat as she picked up the piece of paper.

"First, Can i have Vincent Crabbe and Padma Patil to come to the front please." She watched as both of the students headed towards the front of the class. "Who would like to cast it?" Vincent Crabbe raised his hand and Gavriil turned to face Padma to make sure she was ok with the decisions.

"Padma can you move to the spot where Seamus was just standing. Vincent, get your wand ready." Watching as they got into place. "Vincent give one hard flick and call out '**Levicorpus**'". He followed her instructions before a white light, the same as her own shot out and hit Padma in the chest, a second after she was floating towards the ceiling, giggling.

"Congratulations Vincent. Wonderful job. Now getting her back down. Wave your wrist once more before calling out '**Liberacorpus**' but once she is near the bottom, spin your wrist so she be upright before gentle landing her on her feet." Vincent concentrated hard on what she had told him and before he even know it. Padma was back on the ground with a large grin.

They both returned to their seat and the next people were up.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had returned to their seat after completing the spell. Gavriil stood in the front of the class with a large smile.<p>

"I'm impressed that everyone had been able to complete it on the first try. I admit when i first tried it on my brother, i ended up slamming him against the wall but i was much younger then you. I would offer to teach you more but i have a feeling the bells are about to go. remember everything about the spells and that even the small spell could save your life." She watched as each person started to pack their things up.

"I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about giving each of your houses 50 points for what happened here and how well you were able to complete the spells. Enjoy the rest of your day" The bell ringing right as she finished her speech. She went to turn her back so she could figure out what she was going to tell Albus and how to explain to her father that she missed training because she was teaching a class.

"Gavriil" A voice reached her ears, turning around to see that it was Harry Potter that had spoken.

"Yes Harry"

"The Cruciatus Curse. Have you ever seen it done on another witch or wizard before?" He questioned, ignoring the slight pain he got from his scar. Gavriil stared at him as many students paused in their movements waiting for an answer, she wasn't sure if she was ready for people to find out even the slightest bit of her past. It was terrible and it was why her brother and father were always protective over her but she simply went with the truth.

"Yes, I have seen the victims of the curse. It's never a pretty site and I admit i myself was a victim of the curse many times." She ignored the small gasps around the room as she kept her eye's on Harry's as his eye's widen.

"Why were you a victim of it Gavriil?" Harry question, intrigued on why someone would use the curse on her.

"My father had many enemy's Harry, Some time's when they couldn't get to him or my brother they went after me. It was the help of my father and the spells Albus always sent me in the letters that had saved my life. I was shown the Curse at a very young age and that is why i'm against you lot finding out about the curse." She shook her dead of the images of when she had been victim to the curse.

"What you saw today was only a little bit of the Cursed and it was on a insect. You saw Neville face as he watched Alastor torture the spider, imagine if that was a human being. It would be much worst." As she spoke she walked towards where the spider that was used for Alaster's curse. It seemed to find some energy after it's little rest. Letting it crawl into her palm before she spun around to face the student's, some watching the spider in her hands and the other's watching her.

"So defenseless. So weak and all it wanted was to live." She whispered to herself as she walked towards the window, opening it slightly. She placed the spider on the edge.

"Быть' свободным. Маленький парень" (Be 'free. the little guy) She whispered before the spider crawled towards the open gap and disappearing. Gavriil turned round to watch as each person walked out of the room, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe being the last one's. She caught Draco's eye's sending him a small smile.

_He is very handsome. maybe there are other reason of attending Hogwarts._

Gavriil decided to quickly check on Neville before she went and found her father. Leaving the room as she watched students from her class quickly moving around the stair cases. Walking down she noticed she was behind Ron, Hermione and Harry who were talking about Alastor.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron muttered as they walked down the stair's. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with..but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye"

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. I'm just glad Gavriil had put a stop to it. He should of never been aloud to teach, What was professor Dumbledore thinking." Hermione shook her head irritated, the pure fear on Nerville's face.

"To even perform them in a classroom...I mean, did you see Neville's face?" She questioned completely unaware of Neville standing behind her staring out the window but Gavriil easily spotted him.

Ron pointed behind Hermione who quickly spun around to see Neville standing at the window, moving so she was next to him, seemly unaware of his surroundings.

"Neville?" Hermione questioned softly but quieten once Gavriil stepped up to Neville as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Neville? You alright?" She questioned as Neville slowly turned to face her, giving her a small nod. "Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Gavriil nodded before turning around and making her way back up towards the class room. Neville stood in the same spot for a couple of seconds before following behind Gavriil towards the classroom.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched on as Neville and Gavriil figure's slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>There Chapter 2 complete and I'm half way through Chapter 3. I look forward to hearing from you all. I also apologize for any mistake's and if there is anyone that wants to Beta for me. Pm me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Next chapter is up, finally! I thank you for the reviews, Favorite's and Follower's, they brighten my day. Don't forget to check out my other Fiction's and also if you want me to Read & Review your own, send them to me in a Pm or review. _

* * *

><p>Everyone was in a large room that Professor Dumbledore had created to place the Goblet of fire in. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on benches watching as multiply people stepped up towards the goblet of fire to place their name in.<p>

Harry watched as Hogwarts students pushed Cedric Diggory into the circle that was surrounding the Goblet of fire.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!" They shouted before laughter followed him. Cedric playfully glared at his friends before turning to face the Goblet, all laughter and fun gone, replaced by seriousness as he slowly put the piece of paper closer towards the flames before dropping it. Turning back to his friends before pulling one into a head lock as they walked away.

"Eternal Glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron question as they walked around the circle as they stared at the blue flame above the goblet. "Three year's from now, when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me." Harry chuckled as he folded his arms but keeping his eye's on the Goblet. A shout of 'Yes' echoed around the hall before everyone turned to see George and Fred running towards them with a grin. They held out their hands towards the group of students who gave them both a high five each.

"Thank you. Thank you." The twin muttered. "Well, lads we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning" The twin's said together to the three girls that were currently standing in front of them. Hermione shook her head with a sigh.

"It's not going to work." She stated before the twins shot each other silly faces before turning back to Hermione. One popping up on her right. "Oh, yeah?" Why the other popped up on her left. "And why is that, Granger?" The other questioned.

"You see this?" She pointed towards the circle that went around the Goblet of fire. "this is an age Line." Hermione stated. "Dumbledore drew it himself."  
>"So.." The twin asked, not understanding where exactly she was going with this.<p>

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled... by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion." Declaring, trying to get it stamped into the two Weasley's heads.

"But that's why it's so brilliant." George declared before Fred continued on. "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." Hermione gave out a irritated groan as she watched the two climb up on the same bench she was sitting on before they shook the small potion that they held in there hands.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George." they both wrapped there arm the other person before they both muttered a "Bottoms up" before pouring the potions down the throats. As every student in the room surrounded the Goblet to watch and see what happened. The Weasley boys gave it a couple of seconds before they jumped into the age circle.

They waited for a minute to see if anything would happen with silence surrounding them, once nothing happened cheers echoed around them as they each gave out a loud shout "YES" before claps surrounded the hall as the twins moved towards the Goblet with the piece of paper that held their name on it, secured in there hand as Hermione watched in, shaking her head.

"Ready?" They questioned each other before they popped their name's into the fire. They only had a moment to celebrate when the fire above the goblet started shooting out small flames before George and Fred were flung backwards, Students jumping back as to not get hit.

The twin's body slammed onto the ground as Hermione and the other's surrounded them worried. It wasn't a moment after that everyone was laughing at the Twins. There was long pale white hair growing from there head as well as there chin, it looked like they were 89 years old and not 15 years old.

Many crowed around them as they started to attack each other, blaming each other for the bad potion, Hermione shook her head, giving a small huff as she returned to the bench with her large book opened in her lap.

Unknown to the other's Neville had finally returned and was watching the Weasley twins in amusement before the hall door's slammed open and in walked Viktor and his sister Gavriil and there father right behind them. Everyone quieten down as they silently watched.

* * *

><p>Harry watch Gavriil and the small smile she had sent in Neville direction, who returned it. He was curios on what they had spoken about and hopefully Neville would be up to some sharing later.<p>

He watched as the brother and sister both walked up towards the Goblet, Viktor placing his name in first and it didn't escape Harry notice the small smirk Viktor had sent Hermione but choose to ignore it as he quickly turned to stand next to his father as Gavriil stepped up to the Goblet.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched with a small gentle smile as Gavriil placed a small piece of white paper into the goblet but what shocked them was the small smile and wink that was sent in Draco's direction, them not evening spotting him entering the hall was smiling back. Not smirking, not glaring but smiling and it looked general.

Harry sent a confused look towards Hermione who shrugged her shoulders, Ron the only one who missed it all.

* * *

><p>It was their free hour before they were going to be announcing the three chosen one's who were going to be entering the Twiwizard Tournament. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were resting in the Gyyffindor living room. Ron was playing wizard chess against Harry and he was currently losing.<p>

Hermione was on the couch reading one of her many Hogwarts books while Neville was sitting next to her with his toad in his hands when Harry remember Gavriil taking him away.

"Neville, what did Gavriil want to talk to you about?" Harry question brought Hermione out of her book and Ron out of his thought on how to defeat Harry. They both turned to face Neville, who's face went slightly red at the attention.

"We just had a cup of tea and she was explaining everything to me about the curse. She had even told me about the first time it had been done on her. She chased away the fear i still had inside of me and if there was ever a time where we could chose a teacher we want. I would want her. She is not like the other's. Who are always commanding or trying to crack jokes and trying to be friendly so they could figure out who we are. She is just herself, doesn't try to be something she is not." Neville took a large breath before being greeted by silence.

Looking up to see Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at him with a shocked look, guessed it was probably the most he had every spoken in one sentence. Ron was the first to be shook out of it.

"bloody hell mate." Was all Ron muttered, Harry and Hermione quickly following his example.

"Can you tell us about the first time the curse was placed on her?" Hermione asked as Neville turned to face her.

**Flashback**

Once Neville had entered the room, she had quietly shut the door before leading him towards the front desk and placing him in the small chair.  
>"Neville, you want to tell me what your feeling?" She quietly asked. Neville lifted his face to stare at her.<p>

"Pain, Fear, alot of fear. It felt like the pain the spidd-der was going through waaa...s being slammed into me." Neville replied in a shaking voice as his hands gripped his legs.

"Neville, I understand the pain and fear your going through. I, myself had been a victim of the Cruciatus Curse but it was no insect it was pointed at, what you felt was only a small portion of the actually curse" At the mention of it only being a small portion, Neville eye's widen as he stared at her in shock.

"How did you survive it? The Cruciatus Curse?" He question as he leaned forward wanting to hear on how she survived.

"I had friends and family there for me, every step. The same as you. I know what you feel, that they won't understand it because they never experience it like you. I'm here for you Neville anytime you want to talk, even if it's about your day." There was a small smile shared between then both as Neville nodded.

"C-Can I see?" At Gavriil confused looked, Neville cleared his throat as he sat up in his seat. "Can i see the first time you were hit with The Cruciatus Curse, please?" He asked, his voice sinking lower at each word before it was anything but a whisper.

Gavriil stared at him, not blinking before letting a small sigh escape. "Neville, it's painfully and not something anyone one's to see" She ran a hand through her black hair as she crane her neck to the side, sighing in relief once a crack echoed around them.

"Please.., I just have a need to see" He whispered, casting his eye's to the ground as Gavriil gave a small sad smile before nodding. She moved to where she stood next to Neville.

"Alright, I show you but we will have to head to Dumbledore's office for you to see." She watched a Neville lifted his head, sending her a small smile, grateful. He stood up before following Gavriil out of the room and down the staircase. It was all quiet, everyone either in their homeroom, class or the hall.

As they quietly moved through the building's before coming towards a large bird statue, not even hearing the word's Gravriil muttered before a small stair case appear. They slowly climbed up before appearing the Dumbledore office who was currently behind his desk, He waved his arm towards the side of the room where a large bowl on a stand stood, filled to the top with water.

Gavriil quietly moved forward towards the bowl of water with Neville following nervously behind, he had not been expecting Dumbledore to be in the room with them and now he found it slightly uncomfortable.

They both stood around the bowl when Gavriil dipped a finger into the bowl before spinning it in a circle. "Neville dip your head in." At the weird look, she couldn't help but chuckle. "I gave some memories to Albus which are currently swimming in the water. Trust me Neville" He gave a small sigh before holding his head up high as he moved closer towards the bowl.

Taking one last look at Gavriil before he dipped his head into the bowl. It took a second before images started to appear.

_Images in the bowl_

_A younger Gavriil who was about 9 or 10 years old was sitting on a large couch reading a book. It a night-time and her brother was staying at his friend's house, as they had more flying lesson in the morning and her father was at another meeting._

_There was apparently a disagreement between them and it had been taking far longer then Igor had expected, which always left him in a grumpy mood, not being able to spend time with his children and the fact that by the time he managed to get home; he was to tired to do anything but sleep._

_This was one of them many night that Gavriil was left alone, she didn't mind it but she did miss spending time with her father. There she sat as she had did many night ago, reading a book and waiting for her father to return and the sound of a door opened reached her ears._

_A small smile graced her face as she realized her father was home early then normal, maybe they had finally agreed on something and that would mean more time with her father. Once reaching the front door, to see it wide open and the night's breath hitting her face, worry and reach entered her but it was to late as she quickly spun round to see a dark shadow descending on her._

_Darkness surrounded her as she struggled to open her eye's that felt like rocks were laying on them. She finally managed to open her eye's to see three shadow's surrounded her, moving her arms to find that her wrist were tied up as well as her legs were the same._

_"Why? Why are you doing this!" She shouted as she tried to free her hands, forgetting everything her father and brother had ever taught her as fear surrounded her. Gavriil had never expected anything like this to happen to her, her father was a well respected man and no one would ever try to hurt his family._

_A dark chuckle echoed around the room, promising pain and it did not disappoint. The person pulled out a dark slightly bent black wand and before she could mutter anything else, the figure quickly raised their wand before a shout of 'Crucio' before a large white beam of white was the only thing she remember before hot boiling pain shot through every bone in her body._

_A scream filled with fear and pain echoed around the room causing the three figure to laugh, watching as Igor Karkaroff's daughter suffered. She could hear nothing as Gavriil cried out in pain as it felt like her bones were ripped from her body repeated, her own screams causing headaches as she tried curling up into a small ball._

_Begging, praying for someone to help. She just wants to die, anything then the pain she was feeling at the moment as she dug her own nails into her skin, trying to yank the pain away. Blood pouring down her arms from digging her nails in to deep as if being away to peal her skin away would drive the pain away with it._

_"HELPPPP! PLEASE...SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" She cried as her own voice echoed in her head. Her hands shooting up to grab a hold of it causing more pain to echo around her, she wanted it to all stop, she need it..._

_End of Images [Still Flashback]_

Neville let out a gasp as he yanked his head out from the bowl, his wet hair dripping down his face as Gavriil kept a hand round his waist as he wobbled on his feet.  
>"I told you it was not a pleasant memories Neville. Are you alright?" The quite voice of Gavriil reaching his ears as he turned to face the woman he had just seen begging for death.<p>

"How? How did you survive the pain?" He muttered as his eye's filled with pity stared at her.

"My father was a strong man, him and my brother. They were always there for me and my father, Igor was there for me, he had killed them three people and helped get me back on my feet. I would most likely would have died if not for him." Neville nodded before taking a step back from the bowl, he had seen what he wanted and he didn't feel like going further into someone's memories as he felt uncomfortable going through that one.

"Thank you Gavriil. Your a very strong woman to have suffered the curse multiply time's" rubbing his back lightly as he spoke.

"Thank you Neville but anyone can survive it as long as they had right people there for them, every step. I meant what i said before, if you need to speak to me about anything. Just come and find me." He nodded as he gave her a small smile, she could still see some slight pity in his eyes but understood it perfectly.

"She is a very bright woman, indeed Mr Longbottom." The voice of Professor Dumbledore caused Neville to jump as he swung round to see Professor standing right behind them. "I give you my deepest apologize on what happen in the dark Arts classroom dis-morning. Professor Moody had no right to teach, much less show you the unforgivable Curses."

Neville stutter not able to give Professor Dumbledore a reply so he settled for a simply nod which Professor Dumbledore smiled before turning to face Gavriil. "It is time to move the goblet towards the Dinner hall. For the Twiwizard Tournament announcement of the chosen one's and I know your father want's you and your brother to put there name's in last but I must speak to you first Gavriil." Gavriil nodded towards Albus before she tilted her head in Neville directions

"Why don't you go and enjoy your time with your friends Neville" He looked between Gavriil and Dumbledore before nodding.

"Thank you for everything Gavriil" He whispered before quickly disappearing to were the large bird statue.

**End of flashback**

Neville shook his head as he returned to petting his toad. "I can't say. That is her business and if you ask her, Then it is her choice on if she choose to show you or not but it's not my past to me blabbing about." He shook his head before getting up and heading towards his bedroom to place his toad back so they could head to the dining hall.

He could not betray her trust.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was filled with students and teachers, who surrounded the Goblet of Fire, the room being filled with loud noise as the talking rose up in volume as everyone tried to talk over each other.<p>

"Sit down. Please" Dumbledore asked watching as each student quickly found a seat, Draco sat on the table behind Dumbledore with Crabbe and Goyle both on his side's, his eye's quickly seeking out Gavriil. Finding her across the room with her father and their group.

Draco let his eye's linger as a small smirk made it way onto his face. She was a beauty and Draco hoped he would be able to court her, with his parent's and her own, permission. He froze when their eyes clashed, Gavriil having felt someone staring at her, turned to see that is was Draco Malfoy.

Draco quickly adverted his eyes when he spotted her father turning around but not before sending her a playfully smirk. Once Professor finishes this dam speech, then i will make my move. He through as he stared blankly at the table, everything he ever got in life was given to him and he was going to work for it.

There was a chance that she might not have a clue on who his family was and it was the chance to have a semi normal relationship, where they were not after his money or his power but that they general liked him for him.

His parent's never took the time to look after him, always busy with work so they hired a Nanny who had basically brought him up. She had always been there for him until his parent decided he was to old and fired her. His mother didn't even know what his favorite colour was and his father never really looked at him unless he did something impressive. That was his life and for once he actually hoped he could have something his Nanny had described to him as being the best thing anyone would want in life; Love.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection." Dumbledore roared as applause rang out from every student before Albus's hand shot into the air, the light's around them dimming before he slowly walked towards the Goblet of fire, placing both his hands on the Goblet.

Albus backed away a couple of step's before the blue flame turned into a dark reddish colour, it's brightness causing Albus to cover his eye's as he took another step back. A blue flame shot into the air before a small piece of paper came flying out.  
>He court it with two things before slowly turning it over.<p>

"The Durmstrang champion is..." Igor, Viktor and Gavriil each leaned forward in their seats including Draco and Hermione who waited silently for the name. "Viktor Krum Karkaroff" Albus announced before clapping and shouting took over as Igor clapped his son on the back with a small smile, he was proud. As soon as Viktor stood up, Gavriil had throw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, he let out a loud chuckle as he wrapped his own arms around her. "Be careful" Gavriil muttered loud enough to reached Viktor's ear's who gave a small sigh before nodding.

Releasing Gavriil Viktor made his way toward's Albus Dumbledore, before shaking his hand as Albus pointed towards the doors that would take him to the Champions holding. He returned back to the Goblet as its red flame flickered before another blue flame shot into the air as a small grey piece of paper floated down to Albus hand.  
>"The champion for Beauxbatons..." Gavriil had returned to her seat but this time closer to her father once Viktor had left, Igor had placed a hand over his daughter, he knew how much she had wanted to enter the Twiwizard Tournament but he could also see the pride she had in her brother being picked. "is Fleur Delacour." Applause ran out throughout the room as the woman stood up before making her way towards where Albus stood.<p>

"Thank you" She muttered as she gentle shook Albus hand before following the same path Viktor had taken before. One again another white piece of paper fell out of the Goblet towards Albus who grabbed it with two fingers, running a hand over his beard before opening the paper to read the name.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory" Albus roared before he spun round to face where Cedric was pushing his self up from his seat with a grin as the whole table roared with excitement. Draco pushed Crabbe and Goyle who were clapping, upon the look on there friends face they quickly quieten down as they watched Cedric shaking hands with Albus before leaving.

"Excellent! We now have our three Champions." Albus spoke causing everyone to stare towards him as his arms shot open, the students silenced as they waited. "But in the end, only one will go down in history." He spoke catching many students eyes with his own, watching as the worry replaced the excitement.

"Only one will hoist this chalice of champions...This vessel of Vistory" Mr. Crouched slowly walked towards where Albus stood as he carried something in his arms that was covered by a brown sheet. "The Triwizard cup!" Albus shouted before spinning round to face where Mr. Crouch stood as he ripped of the sheet revealing a blue glowing cup.

They all watched in silence as Severus Snape walked past the Triwizard cup, his eye's set on Albus but not on his figure, something behind him. Albus's keen eyes never missing anything quickly spun on the spot watching a blue flames popped out from the Goblet before spinning around it in a circle.

some students backing away in fear as they watched the flames flicker before it shown bright red causing many people's hand shooting up to protect their eye's from the light. Another blue light shot up into the ceiling before a piece of paper floated out, before Albus could move to collect it a brighter green light shot three fires into the air before a black piece of paper floated down to join the white that was laying on the floor.

Albus Dumbledore was filled with fear and confusion as he bent down towards the paper's. He picked up the small white one first, the black still letting out heat as it sizzled. Turning it over to see the words he dreaded.

"Harry Potter" He whispered to himself. "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore in a louder voice questioned as he circled around trying to spot the boy as Hagrid shook his head muttering 'No, No.'

Every head turned to where Harry sat in between Ron and Seamus, hoping, praying he could sink into his seat. "HARRY POTTER!" Albus shouted as only silence answered him. Hermione who sat behind Harry, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, Harry." She whispered as Seamus nodded towards Dumbledore. "Harry, for goodness sake!" Hermione gave him a gentle shoved as he stumbled to his feet, keeping his eyes planted on Dumbledore's figure. It was silence as he slowly walked towards Dumbledore with the occasional stumble as other's watched on.

Draco glared, filled with hatred as he watched the famous Harry Potter walk up towards Dumbledore. _Only one winner, Viktor will crush you._

Albus held out the small piece of paper towards Harry before he slowly made his way towards the excite the other three champions had taken before the whisper started.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even 17 yet!"

"A cheater!"

"How did he do it?"

Harry ignored all the shouts that were behind him as he continued on, passing Severus Snape who continued to stare at him as Professor Mcgonagall placed her hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

Once Harry left the room, the shouts had stopped as they all turned to watch Dumbledore bending down as he picked up the small black piece of paper. They were on edge wondering who else had been selected, Draco held his breath as he wasn't the only one leaning in closer. wondering what was happening.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he lifted his head to stare at the many curious eyes that were on him. His head dropped slightly as his sharp eyes glared at the Goblet before bring the paper closer to his eye's.

"Gavriil Evgenia Karkaroff" Only silence followed for a couple of seconds which was followed with a loud road 'NO' as Igor stood up with his daughter next to him. Gavriil patted her father on the shoulder before she slowly made her way towards where Dumbledore stood. Draco's mouth hung open as he watched the woman he wanted to talk to, ask out step up to what might likely be her death as Dumbledore sent her a small smile before handing over the paper.

_That's all you can bloody give her. A smile and a paper with her name!_ Draco roared in his head as his pale grey eyes glared daggers into Albus Dumbledore body. Everyone watched as Gavriil moved towards the Champions holding and it was only a second after when Albus had dismissed them as him, Igor and many of the teachers disappeared to the Champions holdings.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days after that Draco had seen Gavriil wondering the Hogwarts hall, ignoring his class he had to attend to, this was his chance and probably the only chance he had once the first test of Triwizard Tournament started.<p>

"Gavriil! Gavriil! GABRIEL!" He shouted as he rushed to catch up to her, the use of the name that no one actually called her except for her brother brought her to a halt. Turning round to see the man, Draco running up towards her.

"Sorry, I was far of into my mind." She sent him a small smile before slowly started to walk in the directions she had been heading and Draco was quick to keep step with her. "How are you Draco?" She questioned after a minute of silence.

"I'm fine, I should be asking you that. With everything that had happen this week. How do you feel? about the Triwizard Tournament? They going to stop it?" All the questions rushed out, the one's he had wanted to ask as soon as her name left Dumbledore's lips. Gavriil let out a sigh as her head hung low.

"I would say i was excited if my name was choose with the other two but with how it had been choose. No i'm mostly worried including my brother and father. They have never had anything like this happen before. There has only ever been three chosen one's to enter the Tournament but Mr. Crouch said that there are rules and they can't be broken. Me and Harry Potter are Triwizard champions at this moment" Draco watched as her shoulder slumped as her feet stopped moving.

Both of them standing in the middle of the hall before Gavriil felt a slightly cold hand pressed to her cheek, raising her head, seeing the softness in Draco's eyes as he sent her a small smile.

"You will be brilliant out there Gavriil and you or your brother will bring that Triwizard cup home. then you be smacking yourself and wondering why you even worried in the first place." Gavriil felt the worry and fear slowly melt away and it left her feeling confused.

"Thank you Draco. I hope your right." She muttered before realizing she was leaning into his palm, backing away as her cheeks slightly heated in embarrassment watching as Draco's smile transformed into a smirk, causing her more embarrassment.

"What was it you called me for Draco?" Gavriil asked as she kept her eyes on the floor, trying to change the subject which had worked considering it was Draco who was staring at the floor nervous.

"I was won...I...Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me in two days? As in a date?" He muttered as he placed both his hands into his pockets, The uniform Hogwarts made them wear.

Gavriil bite her lip as she considered it, He might of been very handsome but she knew nothing about him and with the Triwizard Tournament coming up, she should be training. Her father, Igor had given her permission to relax for two days before starting. _Maybe it be fun. I can also find out more about Draco._

"I would love to Draco" At that comment, Draco's head shot up giving a loud crack at the fast movement causing him to flinch. Moving one hand up to rub at his sore neck while staring at Gavriil in shock before his trademark smirk was plastered on.

"We can meet in front of Hogwarts in two days, early morning?" He asked, trying to remember the spell where it forged his father signature. It would be embarrassing to let her know he couldn't go without his father signing the paper. He did want to make a good impression on her.

Gavriil nodded sending him a small smile, she turned around to head towards the chambers where her father and their class was when a cold hand slipped into her own. Green eyes meeting soft grey one's as Draco bent his head, the feel of slight cold lips pressing against her hand caused a shiver to shoot down her spine as her cheeks heated up once more.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you officially Gabriel" Draco muttered before he disappeared in the direction of his classroom leaving Gavriil standing in the hallway with blushing cheeks.

* * *

><p>Gavriil made her way into their living room and her brother being the first to spot her quickly shot up to his feet which Igor quickly followed once he spotted his daughter. Before she could utter a word, Viktor wrapped his arms around his sister's waist. The one thing that they were worried about was both of them having to go against each other.<p>

Igor was to say pissed, he had been accepted for one of his children to participate but he had not been expecting to let both his only children enter which could mean certain death and he had not been expecting that but Albus Dumbledore had been strict that rules were rules and they could not break them.

He would have to accept it and pray that both his children make it out safely. Once Viktor released Gavriil from his hold, Igor was quickly to take his spot, letting out a soft sigh once his daughter was safely tucked into his arms.

After everything they had gone through, he worried mostly for his daughter. He knew all the spells that him, Viktor and Dumbledore had helped her learn over the years helped her but he still couldn't help worry for his only daughter.

Igor might never show his love on the outside but each of his children knew he loved them very much, he had promised his wife that he would take care of them and that had already been broken three time's when Gavriil was in danger.

There was no words exchanged between them three as they sat on the couch staring into the fire, as a few of there member's enter and exit, each sending them a small worried look but no one made a sound.

Viktor was first to leave for bed who was closely follow by Igor. They had a earlier start tomorrow as well as Gavriil who would be having a interview for the Triwizard tournament.

* * *

><p>"This can't go on, Albus" Professor Mcgonagall spoke staring at Albus in disbelief. "First the Dark Mark. Now this?" She throw her hands into the air as she shook her head.<p>

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" Came the calm response from Albus who stood near the bowl of water, with both his hands on the edge.

"Put an end to it" She demanded with Alastor and Snape standing behind her. "Don't let Potter or Gavriil compete"

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear." Albus gave out a tired sigh, the day catching up with him.

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules" Minerva took two steps forward towards Albus, shocked that he would even allow Potter to compete but even more shocked he would allow Gavriil to compete in the tournament. "And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?" Minerva questioned.

Severus Snape decided to intervene before things got more out of hand.

"Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events..." Dumbledore tilted his head in Snape's direction listening to the advise. "Perhaps we should, for the time being...let them unfold" He finished.

Minerva seemed to slightly jumped at the last part before her head swung round to face Snape. "What-? Do nothing?" She question with disbelief as she stared at Snape in disgust. "Offer them up as bait!"

"Potter is a little boy and Gavriil, you know her story. They are not a piece of meat." Shaking her head as she folded her arms.

"I agree." Snape, Minerva and Alastor leaned forward, waiting for Dumbledore. "With Severus." A gasp escaping Minerva as her eye's closed in shock. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you? Gavriil will be protected by her father and Viktor" Alastor nodded as he moved closer towards them.

"I can do that."

"Don't let him know, though." Dumbledore declared as he turned his sharp eyes on Alastor figure. "He must be anxious enough as it is..." He brought his wand towards his head before a white glow appeared. "Knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Watch the white glow sink into the bowl of memories.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, it was a much longer chapter but over 6,000 words and people might not be bothered to read so the next bit will be up tonight. Don't forget to Review please and i know some of you have expressed that you didn't like this Fiction of mine, so if you could just let me know if i should continue this or not? I already deleted one of my Stories because i was getting alot of bad feed. <em>

_Sorry for all the light breaker's, don't know what else to use so everyone can understand that it's change scene._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here you go lovelies, the next chapter.**

**Thank you Destiny for reviewing and i will keep that in mind and i promise i won't listen to any assholes. I hope you like this Chapter.**

**Some Draco/Gavriil**

* * *

><p>A large white flash going of caused Viktor and Gavriil to blink, the other three champions doing the same.<p>

"What a charismatic quartet" The woman question, she was probably the most annoy and ugliest woman The sibling have ever met and she had already had to stop Viktor from punching her but she could only hope that she would be able to control her self.

The women had tight blonde curled hair, with bright red lipstick. It seemed her favorite colour might of been green as the long dress she was wearing was the most ugliest green Gavriil had seen as well the pair of green earrings she was wearing.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter" She announced as she shook everyone's hands. "I write for the Daily Prophet. but of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know." Viktor and Gavriil shared a look as the Beaurbatons Girl stared in disbelief at the woman that stood in front of her as Harry and Cedric wore tight smiles.

"You're the juicy news" Rita declared as her arms were being flared all over the room. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" Rita moved forward to place her hand against Gavriil cheek when Viktor moved in front of her, blocking her way.

Rita nodded before moving backwards to her original spot. Viktor kept his eyes on the reporter as he took a step back revealing Gavriil once again.

"What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She questioned as she moved round towards Cedric. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" Running a hand through Cedric golden hair before giving it a rub and the other watched as annoyance appeared on Cedric's face.

"It would seem we not the only one's who want to punch her" Gavriil whispered to Viktor who gave a small hum in reply as they kept there eyes on the reporter.

"In short, what makes a champion tick?" She questioned as she pushed herself between Cedric and Harry while placed both her arms around there shoulders. "My, Myself & I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers."

"My, myself & I want to throw up" Gavriil grumbled, not spotting the small smirk that had appeared on Viktor's face at her comment.

"so who's feeling up to sharing?" Her head looking between the five champions and at that moment with the look Rita had on her face, they all wanted to run as far as possible. No one replied and the small smirk on Rita's face disappeared before she turned towards Gavriil.

"Shall we start with the women first? Lovely." Rita pushed past Viktor before tugging Gavriil in the direction she was heading. They headed into what was a broom cupboard, Gavriil heading down the small step's to reveal a small room. She took a seat next to the window as Rita followed with a Quill and book in the air.

"Don't mind if i use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?" Rita questioned but it seemed like she wasn't looking for an answer so Gavriil settled on a nod.

"So tell me, Gavriil. Here you sit, a girl of 17 about to compete against four other student's, one who is your brother, not only basally more emotionally mature then yourself..." At that comment Gavriil hand tightened into a fist as she tried to keep herself on the seat. "but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams" It would seem Rita did not know everything.

Gavriil had mastered spells that the other had learned only about a year ago. She was mastering the most powerful spells while other where only just learning to ride a broom but she kept that to herself.

"Concerned?" The small smirk on Rita face was asking to be wiped of.

"I don't know. I haven't really though about it. I'm taking this few days to relax and have my mind clear for the test and i don't think me being female would make me more emotion then other's" Rita seemed to ignored her comment's as she continued to stare at Gavriil who was staring at the Quill.

"Then, of course, you're no ordinary girl of 17, are you?" Gavriil eyebrow's raised up as she stared at the woman in front of her. _What was she going on about?_

"Do you think it was the trauma of your past...that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament? Causing distress for your family, or whatever is left of the family?" That snark tone was getting on Gavriil nerves.

"I have had no trauma in my past, but whatever has happened in my past is none of your business and has nothing to do with now. I entered the Tournament because i wanted to prove to everyone that i am not weak." Gavriil ignored Rita's last question about her broken family.

"Speaking of your parents, were your mother alive...how do you think they'd feel?" Unaware of the dangers on where her questions was going as she continued talking, Gavriil felt white hot angry coursing through her body as her eyes tightened. "Proud? or concerned...that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention... at worst, a psychotic death wish?"

"Hey, I just told you this had nothing to do with my past. My mother would be proud of me and my brother" Gavriil shot up to her feet as she towered over Rita's figure who slightly tilted her head so she could see Gavriil's body.

"Well, of course she would be proud but that was until you got her killed" That simply comment sent Gavriil rage to the top.

* * *

><p>Viktor was still standing with the other three champions as they waited for the reporter and Gavriil to return but they were taking much longer then they had expected and it was starting to worry Viktor.<p>

He ignored the talking that was coming from Cedric and Harry as they wondered what the first test would be, the beauxbatons girl was still sitting in the chair as she stared at her hands. It was the sound of the door opening that caught there attention but what left it was more shocking.

There walking towards them was Gavriil but her right hand was covered in blood and there were tear marks going down her cheeks, Viktor quickly rushed forward, followed by Cedric and Harry as the Fleur continue sitting in the chair, not moving an inch.

"Gabby" The whisper of her childhood nickname falling from Viktor's lips seemed to snap her out of the daze, turning her face to look upon her brother's and the rage all disappeared as she through herself at him. Viktor dropped his cane to the ground as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"Gabby, what's wrong? Что она сказала?" (What did she say?) The quiet voice of her brother reaching her ears.

"She brought mother up. Said that i had killed her." Viktor growled as his hands tightened around Gavriil waist, there mother was a sore subject for them both as well as there father but it was a lot harder on Gavriil. "kКак вы думаете, я убил мать?" (Do you think i killed mother?)

The question shocked Viktor to the core, that his sister could even think that. Even ask him that. "No, kКак вы могли бы спросить, что. Если бы вы спросили отца он будет нарушена. Габби, ты не убил мать. Она защищает вас." (How could you ask that. If you asked father he would be broken. Gabby, you did not kill mother. She was protecting you.) The russian words leaving Cedric and Harry confused.

"Why is your hand covered in blood?" The question escaping Cedric before he could stop it and it seemed that Viktor had just remember the blood. Pulling her arms away as he inspected the one covered in blood, there were no wounds which was a good sight.

"i punched her a few times. I think i broke her nose." Gavriil sniffled, she hated crying but her mother was the only subject that could make her cry and it was a sight that never happened often and it was a new sight for Harry, having seen her take down Alastor and now she was looking more like the woman she was, standing here. "If any of you have any dead member's of your family. I advise you not to go to the interview." She whispered, she would not want anyone having to listen to the words of that bitch if they had some family deaths.

Cedric and Harry both nodded before they moved to collect their things, it would seem the only one that was going to be staying was Fleur who was still in the chair as Viktor picked his cane up from the ground while keeping one hand on his sisters waist, they were going to have to speak to their father about what had happened.

They were the first to leave the room and Cedric with Harry followed closely behind leaving the beauxbatons girl behind.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours and everyone, except the Karkaroff family were in the dining hall, feasting on the sweets and candy that Dumbledore had presented them but none was actually eating as there eye's were glued to the reporter, Rita Skeeter who was standing near the teacher table, arguing.<p>

What caught everyone attention was her face, mixed of blue and purple with dried blood around her nose. As soon as she had woken up and dismissed the Beauxbatons girl, she had quickly found Dumbledore and was demanded that Gavriil Karkaroff should be expelled from the tournament for punching her.

Hagrid at seeing the woman's face had outright let out a belly laugh which echoed around the rooms and only further pissed Rita of but Albus was not listening, in fact he was sticking up for her.

"Rita, Gavriil would of had a perfect reason for attacking you. Were your questions personal?" Albus questioned seeing the hint of guilt before it was covered up.

"No i ask the questions that i need to get the answer's for about the Triwizard Tournament and why she had enter. She is crazy Dumbledore" Rita declared as she folded her arms ignoring the pain that was coming from her nose every time she tried to breath in and out.

Albus was about to make a comment when the doors were thrown opened and in stalked Igor who did not look happy, considering the sharp glare that was on his face. Everyone watched in silents and Rita only had a chance to turn around when her eyes caught a fist coming towards her face before a loud crunch echoed. Leaving Rita laying on the floor unconscious.

Igor ignore all the shouts and gasps that surrounded him from the students before he turned his eyes towards Albus.

"I advise you to get a new reporter, if i find out any of them had made any comment's about Viktor and Gavriil mother then there will be a lot worst then a punch. Keep them inline Albus, i had expected more from you." They watched as he stalked back out of the room, everyone's mouth wide open and silent except the small moans of pain from Rita.

"Hagrid, please remove Rita from the room" The normal clam Professor Dumbledore asked, just barley suppressing his angry. If what Igor had mention was right then he could not blame Gavriil for attacking. He had watched what that family had gone through when Evgenia had died.

Albus remember Gavriil proud look at finding out she had her mother's name, spent a whole year going by Evgenia but realized how painful it had been for her father. Shaking his head as he watched Hagrid move the still figure of Rita, already knowing he would have to speak to Igor tonight and find out what had happened.

Draco had kept quiet has he had watched the thing unfold and now he was worried, if Gavriil had done that to the reporter then there must of been something that pissed her of and he was worried, he was never worried about anything but the through of Gavriil upset hurt him.

* * *

><p>The next day Gavriil was standing outside Hogwarts waiting fro Draco to appear. She was nervous having never gone on a date, the boys around her area were never her type and most of them knew all about her past so they always shot her looks filled with pity.<p>

It felt like a fresh start where know one knew her past only Neville finding a bit of it but there were no pity glances and it felt like a huge wait had been lift of her. Running footsteps reached her ears causing her to spin in a circle and meet Draco who skidded to a stop.

She had chosen to wear one of her many dresses her father always brought for her. It was a light green colour and reached her knees, she chose to leave her fur coat behind and selected a Hogwarts black cape that tide around her neck.

Draco had chosen to go all black but it help his hair and eyes stand out even more.

"Good morning Gavriil" Draco spoke with a small smile while holding his arm out. It felt old, smiling when he's normal sneering at fellow students but with Gavriil he could actually be himself. "I'm sorry to hear about yesterday about the interview"

That caused Gavriil to stare at him, she hadn't expected people to know what had happened cause after Victor had explain everything to their father he had quickly disappeared and she had through he had gone outside to get some air, it always helped calm him down. They continued walking until they reached the large metal gates that opened up to the forest.

"Have you ever gone by 'Apparition' before?" Draco questioned haven heard about many wizards vomiting on their first time, it wouldn't be a good date if she was vomiting because of him.

"Yes, I find it the most easiest way to get around." She replied her hold tightening around his arm slightly as Draco raised his wand before whispering. 'Apparition' and with a swish they were transported.

They landed right outside of Hogsmeade both standing on wobble legs, no matter how many times you go through it, it's still feels like your being forced through a very tight very small rubber tube. Your body being pressed and squashed in every direction which normally leaves you on wobble legs and a slightly sore body.

"So…Ladies choice…where would you like to go first?" Draco spoke ignoring the looks he was getting from a few wizards, he wasn't known to walk around with anyone other then his boy pack.

"Well…We can head to The Three Broomsticks first, get some butterbeer and then….if you don't mind can we head to Zonko's Joke Shop? I'm playing a prank on my brother." There was a large grin in Gavriil face as she through of the many jokes she could play on her brother.

"Whatever you wish Milady" Draco declared his eyes not leaving Gavriil face. She was even more beautiful when she smile, it took him a moment to realize she was blushing before he realize he had been staring at her for awhile. Chuckling nervously before he began to lead them towards where The Three Broomsticks was.

It was quiet between them, both of them enjoying the silents and their own thoughts. Draco was glad for the silent, the girls in his year always yapped on and on about rubbish but they always managed to drive him crazy.

He opened the door to the pub where the sounds of cheers and loud music was coming from as Gavriil walked in first with Draco trailing behind. They quickly selected a table at the back which was furthest from everyone else before ordering their drinks.

"If I may ask…Why did you enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Gavriil tilted her head to see Draco's eyes gazing at her, she gave him a small smile before sitting up. "As a child I was targeted many times from my father's enemy's and after that my father always wanted to protect me including my brother. This was a chance to show them that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can protect myself. They need to move on with their life instead of worrying about me." Draco nodded slightly understanding, his mother was always trying to protect him but his father never seem to bother him.

"You were very impressive going against Alastor in class" He commented, his mind remembering when she cast the spell on Alastor.

"I did what any body that actually knew what kind of power them curses hold would do. Neville was really shaken up after." She shook her head at the poor boy. Draco wanted to comment on the frog boy but it seemed he was some type of friend to Gavriil.

"What's your favorite colour?" The question so simple but caused Gavriil to chuckle. They spent over an hour in the pub, asking each other simply question and just getting to know the other. Once they finished their drinks they were out and heading towards Zonko's Joke shop.

Draco wasn't one for jokes but he would go through it if only to see Gavriil smile. They were currently looking around the store, Gavriil haven already picked up a couple of things, mostly three tubes of Crazy ZonZon Sweets. Draco remember Crabbe buying a few of them, after one sweet he had binned the rest. They apparently are a secret flavor and it depends on the mood, Crabbe had gotten a sweet that tasted like garbage but the only problem is you can't spit it out after. It's like your mouth has been glued shut and until you swallow it, then your stuck.

He wonder what Victor would react like and wish he could be there to see the brother's face. He watched as Gavriil collected a few more items before moving over towards the counter. Draco had followed behind and has she reached into her small black bag for the money, he was quick to sneak his own money over the counter and by the time Gavriil had gotten her money, Draco was already carrying the bags.

"Draco, I could of paid for it myself!" She scowled as she followed behind him back onto the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"I know Gavriil but I asked you out on a date, meaning I pay for the things you want." He chuckled as Gavriil face scrunched up slightly in thought.

"No that's not how it w…." She stutter as Draco placed a kiss on her cheeks watching them burn up.

"Why don't you just say Thank you and move on?" he teased as he placed his arm around her waist lightly.

She groaned before nodding. "thank you Draco. Hmm…Do you like chocolate frogs?" She watched his face scrunch up in disgust. "What about Licorice wands?" Draco nodded with a small smirk. He would never admit it but Licorice wands were his favorite. There was only a moment to relax before Gavriil was grabbing his hand and dragging him over towards the Honeydukes Sweetshop, it was one of the most famous wizarding confectioneries in the world.

Entering the store to be welcomed with the smell of different flavors that scented the air, Draco let Gavriil wonder around as he stood at the front door. He only ever brought Licorice Wands when he was on the train but Gavriil seemed to be happy wondering around and looking at all different kinds of sweets. He watched as she pick up seven Licorice wands before picking up some Cauldron cakes and Exploding Bonbons.

They didn't waste much time in the shop after Gavriil paid for her things and they were slowly wondering around the village before all seven Licorice wands were shoved into a smaller bag before she pasted them to him.

"You brought me my Zonko's sweets and now I brought you your own sweets as a thank you." He choose not to argue, simply taking the bag with a small smile before slightly nodding his head.

They quietly wonder down the streets looking in different windows before they realized the sky was darkening. They both had lost track of time. Returning to the spot they had landed after teleporting which was further away from the other that nothing could go wrong.

Gavriil was quick to place her hand over Draco's as he was raising his wand.

"Allow me.." a teasing grin on her face. Draco chuckled before placing his wand back in his pocket as Gavriil brought out her own one. She was holding his hand with the wand free one and they were standing an inch from each other.

'Apparition' She whispered but before they were teleported she pressed her lips against Draco's who eyes widen as they vanished from the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you have it. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for the favourite and followers and the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Lightbabe: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad. XD

**X Blue Eyed Demon X: **I'm glad you love it so far, thank you for the review and I will. J

**Nikki: **My Fict: Actually online website said to get to hogsmead you have to take the Hogwarts train and it's my fict, so I can do what I want with it. Also with who Draco's father is and the same person that had scared and bullied the ministry into killing Buckbeak [even if they never got to kill him] then I'm pretty sure he could do other things as well. The very first chapter was cause I through it was an important scene in the movie and also no, I don't read the Harry potter books. I watched the movies. [I got the books but they signed and everything so I don't want to ruin them. I would believe that Lucius would want his only son to know everything. He is his only heir and age doesn't bloody matter, there is load of shit youngster do now a days and they not allowed so there, all your questions and shit have been answer. Good-day Nikki

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days after her date with Draco that she found her self in a large tent that houses the other four champions and the sounds of cheers from outside and her brother's figure standing next to her that was making her nervous.<p>

The thought of her brother getting injured made her nervous. After coming back from her date, her father and brother had informed her of what the first test would be, Dragons.

Their objective was to grab an egg and as soon as they did, they would pass. It sounded so simply but she knew Dumbledore well enough to know that nothing was ever simply.

"Your attention please" The loud voice of Albus could be heard inside the tent and she grew more nervous as all the cheers quickened down. Blocking out Albus voice as she watched her brother grab his red robe. Viktor dropped his robe onto the small bed they were given before brining Gavriil into a tight hug.

"Там нет необходимости беспокоиться, Габби. Мы оба проходят." (There's no need to worry, Gabby. We both pass.) The Russian words gave a sense of comfort for her as Viktor pulled back slightly. She watch curious as Viktor moved towards a chest in the corner.

He crouched slightly before pulling the heavy thing open. She waited patiently as he grabbed something before a loud thud sounded from the chest before Viktor stood up, turning in the spot to reveal a small blue box.

"While you were training dis-morning, a boy came to our room. He told me to give you this as a good luck present." She moved closer to her brother and the box trying to figure out exactly who had left it. Pressing it into her hands as she made no move to take it.

Gavriil stared down at the small box before she slowly flipped it open to reveal a silver bracelet, it had little charms attached to it. One of them being a broom, the other a letter 'G' Hanging down and the third little charm was a small little silver heart with a wand weaved into it. In one word it was 'Beautiful.

"Who was it fr…" A little paper had been under neither the bracelet.

**Good luck out there Gabby.**

**I be cheering for you.**

**Draco**

Viktor choose to ignore the small bright smile that covered Gavriil face, she might be happy with this boy but it didn't mean that he couldn't become protective of her. She was his sister after all and she had all ready been hurt enough in her life time but he guess he could allow her this one time, it seemed to calm her nervous down and not worry about him or the test.

A Bright white flash blinded them.

"Young Love" The one women Viktor and Gavriil never wanted to see again, stepped into the tent with a young man holding a camera as well as Rita's quill and paper. The only different thing this time was her face was still slightly brushed from Gavriil punch. "How….Stirring" They watched as she moved towards where Harry stood with a young girl that Gavriil remember slightly from the glass she took. "If everything goes unfortunately today…you two may even make the front page."

"You have no business here!" Viktor growled as he moved forward, keeping Gavriil behind him as Rita slowly turned round to face him, her eyes flickering to Gavriil figure slightly. "This tent is for champions….and friends"

Rita seemed to of frozen as her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she nodded. "No matter. We've got what we wanted." The quill feather slightly hitting Viktor on the chin before she turned and left at the same time Dumbledore, their father and the other leaders were entering.

Gavriil and Viktor watched silently as Igor glared at Rita, who was quick to scurry of back outside.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please." They slowly moved forward till they were in a circle. "Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only five of you can fully appreciate."

Dumbledore's head was shooting a look between all of them until he finally landed on Harry's friend. "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, um, sorry, I'll just go."

"Barty, the bag" Ignoring Granger who left the tent quickly but not before shooting Harry a concerned look as Barty, the one who had been introduced in the dinner hall before the names of the champions had been pulled out.

"Champions, in a circle round me." He stated as they all moved closer before Barty pulled Fleur slightly. "Miss Delacour, over here. Mr. Karkaroff. Miss Karkaroff and, Potter, Mr. Potter, over here. That's right." He left Cedric standing between Gavriil and Harry. "Now…Miss Delacour, if you will." Holding the bag opened for her to put her hand in.

She slowly pushed her hand in slightly, hissing at the heat before pulling a small little green dragon. "The Welsh Green" Barty announced before he moved towards Viktor. "Mr. Karkaroff." Viktor wasted no time inserting his hand before pulling it out to reveal a slightly dark red dragon as a small smile appeared on Igor face who had moved around so he was standing behind them.

"The Chinese Fireball, ohhhhh" Barty moved towards Gavriil who felt the nervous returning but the bracelet that she had forgotten in her hands helped calm her down slightly as she inserted her hand into the bag. It was slightly hot and could feel the breaths of the last dragons as her hand quickly grabbed one before pulling it out.

"Ah, The Irish Devil" There was a look of pity in Barty eyes before he moved on to Cedric. She didn't pay attention, her eyes on her dragon but she was able to catch the names of 'The Swedish Short-Snout' and 'The Hungarian Horntail'.

Her Dragon was a dark red almost black but it's wings were covered in short spikes that had a couple of holes and its head it had spikes around it's eyes and she could of sworn its jaw had turned a slightly darker red but Barty voice awoke her, lifting her head to see everyone holding their own dragon.

"These five dragons will be your test…each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Once it is your turn, they will be turned to their appropriate size and will protect the egg at all cost. Your objective is simply: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue…without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any Questions?" There was no answer from anyone, all of them busy taking in the information and their dragon.

"Very well. Good luck, champions." Their dragons were swiftly taken back before Barty left the tent. "Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may…" The sound of the cannon echoed around their tent causing it to shake as Gavriil fell back against Viktor who was quick to grab her before Dumbledore slightly pushed Cedric forward slightly.

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory! The chants of his name becoming louder by the second.

Gavriil watched at Diggory left and then Fleur followed before her brother followed and now it was Gavriil and Harry left in the dark tent, the voice of Dumbledore addressing the crowed reached them.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons…and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth contestant." She watched as Harry slowly stood up, she sent him a small smile as she watched his figure disappear outside.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The chants becoming louder and louder that she had been unaware of a figure that had peeked into the tent, right at the back and once spotting her, the figure was quick to drop a red lump before whispering 'Engorgio' and disappearing. Gavriil had kept her eyes on the entrance that Harry and everyone else had left but once the tent started to be pulled behind her was when she turned around and she wished she didn't.

Behind her stood her 'Irish devil' who was becoming incredible large. She didn't waste a minute before she ran out of the entrance, pulling her wand out before giving it one flick. 'Accio Silver Arrow' She whispered a clear image in her mind before a loud roar behind her quicken her feet.

It lead her though a dark cave before the bright light at the end of it caused her to run faster and not wasting a moment as she felt heat coming closer and closer towards her, she jumped.

Her body slamming against her broom and just moving out in time as a large fireball shoot out from the cave. Looking around before dread set in. There was Harry cowering behind a rock as his dragon shot fireball after fireball at him before 'Accio Firebolt' was shouted. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had the idea of summoning their broom.

She could see her father, Viktor and Dumbledore standing up their eyes on her figure before a loud roar from the cave quieten everyone down until a large dark red shadow shot out and into the sky. A broom shot past Gavriil before watching as Harry quickly jumped on his and flew further away from his dragon, she was quick to follow before the sounds of chains breaking caused them to stare down at the horntail but it was a second later they were flying as fast as they could.

The Horntail having decided to continue it's game of chase but including her as another piece of meal before a loud screech made them aware of two very pissed of dragons were free and after them.

They both flew away from the tournament both dragons following .

"Harry, we need to split up. I think I've got an idea." Her voice slightly louder then normal because of them flying but she took Harry nod to mean he understood and a second later she tilited her broom to the right before soaring of towards Hogwarts.

The Irish Devil was quick to follow and she felt guilt well up as it slammed it's claws and tail into the buildings. Dumbledore would not be happy but at this moment it was their life on the line. Dodging between building wondering if it would be that simply to escape the creature was a waste of time and energy as the dragon was able to easily track her down.

Ducking under a bridge before chancing a look back to see it empty, no dragon in sight. Turning her broom around a building that she remember was house to the crazy bat who believed she could see the future but she hadn't expected her dragon to be clawed to the side and had narrowly missed his teeth but a claw had managed to nab her red robe which caused her to lose focused and to go plummeting to the ground.

Her body slammed again a window seal causing her to groan and the pain from her ribs pressed against her skin tightly felt like it was trying to rip her skin. There was something dripping down her face and slowly pressing a hand to it to discover blood that was coming from her nose. Lucky, her broom was still clutched tightly in her other hand and some of the broom scrapped slightly but otherwise it didn't look like there was much damage.

Tiles were smashing against the ground which she guess was her dragon coming closer and closer, with a tired groan she managed to push herself of the window ledge and back to falling towards the ground but this time she managed to gain control of her broom and a moment later she was back to soaring into the sky…with a very pissed of dragon flying behind her.

There was a sudden burst of heat and she was quick to move out the way to see a ball of fire smash against one of the buildings. There was sudden a loud roar that came from further into Hogwarts which could only mean it was Harry's dragon, turning her broom towards the sound while trying to keep out of reach from the Irish devil and his fire.

A large orange shadow clawed onto one of the buildings but there was no sign of Harry anywhere until she spotted a small black figure with smoke coming from behind him, it seemed his dragon managed to burn his broom. Taking a chance to look back to see her dragon still hot on her broom.

"HARRY!" Her voice seemed to startled him slightly as his broom swerved to the right and nearly banged into one of the smaller building. "CONTINUE FLYING TOWARDS ME!" She could barley make out the small nod before she tightened her hands around her broom while bending her body forward so her broom was able to go faster.

Time seemed to go slower as she watched Harry's figure come closer and closer and it didn't help that she could feel heat emerging from her dragon once again and at the last second she dropped, ignoring the sound of a fire ball being shot, ignoring the sound of a roar filled with pain, the only sound she was waiting for was the clash and then it happened.

It was like an earthquake had appeared, before a rush of air was heading towards her, lifting her broom up so she was flying towards the sky while dodging the two dragons that were cawing and breathing fire against each other as they continued dropping but Harry's dragon managed to dig one of it's claws into her broom as she flew past their bodies which sent her into a spiral before slamming against one of the roofs of the many buildings.

As her body slammed against the roof, her hands released their hold on her broom while trying to find something to grab hold on as her body slowly began to slide down, tiles sliding down with her. The movement stopped which slightly confused her until she felt a grip around her red hood before spotting Harry above her with her broom. She sent him a small smile before shaking taking her broom as Harry released her.

For a moment she enjoyed the wind slamming against her face before swinging her legs around the broom and soaring into the air with Harry at her side.

"What happened? You were meant to go after me." Harry questioned as they flew back towards the tournament.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you to finish but something started to pull the tent and it turn out to be my dragon behind me. Lets not waste time talking until we get the eggs. I don't know how long it will take them dragon to realize they can fly, the clash might of dazed them slightly." Harry nodded as he turned to look at where the dragons dropped, the sounds of their roars and fire still loud and echoing in his ears.

He would never understand why anyone would want to enter the Triwizard if this was the first test and the second was only meant to become harder and the fact that he probably wouldn't of managed to pass this without Gavriil's help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read and Review please. **

**Question: Who is your favourite Harry Potter Character? I know I ask this in nearly all my fict's but I want to know. Mine has to be Hagrid, he is a softy.**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
